A Letter to Mr Merwin
by Yelloweye
Summary: Brianna writes a letter to Drake. Just a summer reading project I did. Not BriannaxDrake; just lots and lots of hate.


Dear Drake,

I cannot even begin to describe how despicable you are. From the moment I met you at Coates Academy, I knew you'd be a thorn in my side.

Maybe I wouldn't despise you as much had you not encased my hands in cement. Do you know what that's like? Left to starve and unable to move? Maybe I wouldn't have laughed when you died the first time had you not strung a trap of razor wire across the door so when I'd come running in with my super-speed1 I'd get chopped up. What was it you said? Slice 'n' Dice? Maybe if you hadn't been such a complete psychopath, I wouldn't have spent my every waking moment of the FAYZ2 hunting you down on Sam and Caine's orders (Though, I admit, it was pretty fun,). You terrorized innocent people. You and that horrible monster.3 Without adults around, you could roam around and kill whoever crossed your path. You sold your soul to the Gaiaphage for immortality and some cheap whip-hand. How pathetic.

You caused me a lot of problems for the longest time. But you gave me a chance to use my powers to a full extent. It was fun, killing you over and over. You grew to fear me. It is understandable, of course. I _am_ the Breeze.4 And after all, I was the one who chopped you up with a machete multiple times and blew your head off with a shotgun. But you just kept stitching yourself back together. That was pretty annoying at times…

I was pretty happy when I finally encountered you in the final days of both of our existences. It was awesome, chopping you into little pieces and scattering them across the FAYZ. I felt pure joy when I tossed your head into the very back you were carrying not ten minutes previous. Why did it have food in it? You're a zombie. Zombies don't eat lizards. But it was hilarious when the two halves of your head were fused back together with a lizard stuck in the middle.

So I took your head back for the bosses. Unfortunately, neither Sam nor Edilio5 were by the lake to see you reduced to your pathetic state. But at least Astrid and Dekka were there. It was hilarious to see your messed-up face and hear you curse our names. We laughed at you and celebrated our victory. Seeing your humiliation was the best part.

It was a shame that us tossing the cooler with your head in it into the lake wasn't caught on camera. 'Cause if it was, I would have watched that moment of victory a thousand times over. And as you sank, you were tormented by the demonic sound of our laughing.

Some people were not made to survive the FAYZ. You're one of them. Though we are both killers, the reason I am beloved by all is a simple one: I know when to stop. Your villainy knows no bounds. You can only think of torturing the innocent and seeking vengeance. That's what got your human arm burned off. That's what got your original body buried under a land slide. And that's what landed your head on the bottom of the lake, little fish eating your eyes out.

But you just don't know how to stay dead, do you? You're like a weed. Every single time we dig you up and rip you from the Earth, you continue to come back. I hate you for that. I hate you for mocking my skills like that. It's a shame we couldn't share the final battle between victory and destruction. Sam was the one who got the pleasure of watching you crumble into dust.

I didn't get to see the barrier disappear. I did not get to see my family again. Your stupid master burned my heart out. It was _your _fault for creating that monster. _Your _fault. I hope you burn forever in the fires of hell. I hate you, Drake Merwin. I hate you. I hate your master. I hate your side-kick, Brittany. I hate everything about you.

With Upmost Hate,

The Hero of the FAYZ

The Breeze

a.k.a

Brianna

* * *

**This is my summer reading project. We can pretty much read whatever we want, and I havn't read anything but manga and this this summer. Because Light is not a classic or something boring, and the projects are so simple, I decided to post this. **


End file.
